


The Colors I See

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BelegephelSomething different. Frodo reflects on the colors in his life.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Colors I See

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Story: mine. Characters/Plot/Setting: His.
> 
> Feedback: yes please. I really want to know what you think about this one!
> 
> Story Notes: I thought I'd try something with a twist to it. I hope you all like it. I wrote it late at night.possibly the result of my mind on crack. Who knows?

Green below. Blue above. Grey beside.

This is what I see tonight, sitting here under the stars with him. He has much to tell, and I am silent, for it makes my heart ache. I hear the words, but they do not make sense. This thing has chosen me, for what purpose I do not yet know. I am to leave, and never return as myself.

But you will know me.

* * *

Brown up close. A flash of gold. Two rosy circles.

I stare, wondering at you. You are simple, but so much more than I could ever be, and I thank you for sharing your gifts. Fearlessness and strength are pledged by your lips, and you do not know into what danger you follow me this time. I would fain leave you, but your wish is my command.

I will change.

* * *

Grey shadows. Black fear in my mind. Red blossoms.

I lay here now, trapped in some fearful dreamworld. Am I losing you, or am I losing myself? I feel the pain, but it is far away as I am pulled ever towards the end of all goodness in me. I hear your voice calling, and I struggle to keep from slipping into a chasm of despair.

You have saved me.

* * *

White glimmers in the dark. Blue wavers, and turns black. Charcoal visions.

I see this thing in the mirror, and I wish to scream. You are somewhere behind me, but you do not see what I see. I hear her voice, and she says that it is not true. I know that if I fail, it will be. Your strong will bound by a careless evil. I will not let you down, if it costs my own life.

I will give my life for you.

* * *

Blue above and below. I sit in brown. Golden vanishing beneath thirsty green.

My heart is in my throat and breaking as you sink beneath the current. I only wished to protect you, and you will not have it. Your stubborness is going to cost me in the end, as it will you. I cannot let you die. If it should happen, then I will die too, and this thing will conquer.

You are half-dead because of me.

* * *

A red wheel in the sky. Blackness in my heart. Hungry yellow eyes.

Darkness fills my soul, and yet you worship me. You carry me when I have not the strength to go on. The end is near, and I fear I shall not succeed, for I have chosen not to do that which I came for. He does it for me, taking a piece of me with him. You cry for my blood, oblivious to your own.

I lived because of you.

* * *

A billowing white sail. A land of grey and peace. Silver tears.

I stand here now, promising myself that I will not break. I am not well any longer, and I long for rest. You beg me not to go, to take you with me, but I cannot. If I could only make you see that my heart belongs only and always to you, patience would find you. I will see you in a little while.

You say that you love me.

* * *

A great silver ship. Steady brown feet. Golden sunshine.

You run to my arms, smothering me with yourself. To me, it has been days. To you, a lifetime. Oh my dearest, you have not changed. Your heart is pure and bent on making me smile. My name crosses your lips in a soft whisper, and I shiver, but not because I am cold.

We are home.


End file.
